That mission change my life
by XcloudsdreamerX
Summary: Summary: Gaara went to a mission in Konoha to make the alliance between Suna and Konoha stronger but what happens when he has to stay in a certain pink hair girl house? there was a mistake here is the true story
1. Chapter 1

GaaSaku

That mission Change my life

(Ok guys there was a confusion and the other story that was named that mission change my life was another story that i had laready published its real name is lovely story and its also a gaasaku fanfic buit rated T sorry for the confusion but im new in fanfiction but hope you still like the real chapter from this sotry)

Summary: Gaara went to a mission in Konoha to make the alliance between Suna and Konoha stronger but what happens when he has to stay in a certain pink hair girl house?

Normal Pov.

It was a normal day at Suna kazekage mansion, the normal morning routine, Temari was making breakfast Kankuro still sleeping soundly, and our favorite Kazekage watching his village from his window until he saw a hawk flying noticing that that hawk had on his back the Konoha's symbol.

A message?... said the kazekage he quickly put on his kazekage clothe on and walk out of his room making sure to wake up his sleeping brother thata was sleeping next to his room by slamming his door room hard. He waited just a few minutes until he heard a yelp and a loud thud! Coming from his brother's room then kankuro stomp out of his room pointing a finger at his little "dear" brother.

YOU! A-R-E GO-IN-G TO PPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Kankuro was aabout to jump at his brother to make fierce attack but a big weapon like fan hit him on the head and sends him flying away.

Gaara I got a called from the bird mail headquarters (I don't know what they call them so I'm going to call them that) It seems that a message from Konoha has arrived for you

Temari said not paying attention to kankuro's pleas who was now struggling on the floor because of the pain of her hit.

I know that's why I wake the idiot up

You know you could have done it in a nicer way gaara kankuro said in angry like tone

Tch … like I care about that I better get going to see what's going on whith that message. Gaara said before he leave and gave a smirk to his brother that was swearing he was going to kill him someday. Temari couldn't help but sweat drop.

Gaara reached the kazekage tower in no time he went up to his officewhere he could see members of the council already there everyone exchange their salut and gaara went to sit behind his desk.

Kazekage-sama we have receive a Konoha's message saying that they would like you to stay at their village during 2 weeks so we could make our alliance stronger. One of the council members said.

"_Stay in Konoha uh... that should be nice_" Gaara thought and said Ok I will leave this evening and will make temari in charge while im gone if anything happens you know what to do.

Everyone nodded and go out of the office. "_I wonder how everyone back in konoha is I ahven't seen naruto ever since he and his friends rescue me from the akatsuki I could also use this opportunity to relax myself from work maybe I can ask that pink hair girl to use her medic nin ninjutsu on me..What was her name again?...oh yes haruno sakura.."_

Haruno sakura…. Gaara didn't notice that he slip that named out of his mouth unconsciously but felt a rare sensation on his chest whenever he think about her he even had one strange dream the night they saved him a strange dream where he saw her naked and did somethings with her which he woke up panting and filling a little bump in his lower part he never told that to anyone even his brothers he just slip the thought away. H e watch the clock in his desk get up and started to go back home to pack his things.

LATER THAT DAY.

Gaara was at the village gate saying his farewells and making temari the official replacement while he is gone.

And that's all you need to do while I'm not here temari.

Ok ok have a nice trip oh and gaara I heard you will be staying at some ninja house instead of a hotel to keep you safe from anyone and I heard that person is Sakura-chan.

Gaara couldn't help but widen his eyes alittle in surprise not because he was going to stay at a girl house but beacuase of who that girl is.

You mean sakura as in haruno sakura?

Yes of course you silly who else? Hey gaara are you blushing?

Uh? What? No what are you saying?

Kankuro couldn't help but smirk "_finally revenge =D"_ Hey gaara make sure you come back being a virgin cuase if you get that girl pregnant temari will surely kill you, he was hit bit a harden sand ball and a bottom of a metal fan.

YOU IDIOT! Well but he still has appoint there gaara make one girl in konoha pregnant and you will pay. Temari said in matter of fact tone. Whatever it's not like I'm going there to have sex with every girl I'm not interested in that kind of things and then he took his leave.

In konoha.

Tsunade-sama we have been told that the kazekage accepted our request to come here to konoha and it's on his way. A pink haired girl said to her teacher who was reading some paperwork and looks up at her and smiled at her.

Great work sakura now I have a little mission for you.

A mission? What kind of mission? T-tsunade –sama why are you making that face?. The fifth hokage was smirking at her favourite like daughter/student while sakura was standing there not knowing what to think about her teacher until she heard her speak.

As you know we want to keep the kazekage secure in our village so you will have that job you are going to be his bodyguard.

But being a bodyguard means to watch him every 24 hours, In which hotel is he going to stay so I can make a clone was cut off by the evil gleam that was coming from her teacher eye tsunade stand up from her chair and pointed at sakura.

He is going to leave with you these two weeks! Sakura felt she was going to faint she took two steps back.

W-w-wait t-t-t-t-tsunade-sama the kaze-kazekage gaara staying in my house? B-but he he is a boy!

"**So what if he is a boy he is hot!"**

"_What did you say inner? I don't feel anything like that maybe h-he is handsome yes...But-"_

"**No buts girl he is going to live with you now and maybe you will get laid for the first time!"**

Sakura punch her inner self to shut her up while she blushed by her comment. Tsunade just laughed at her and pushed sakura out of her office telling her to go pick up his new "house mate". Sakura couldn't help but blushed all the way to the gate thinking about gaara.

"_gaaaaaaah! Why this happening to me is is not as if something is going to happen I mean gaara was a bad guy but now he is a good one"_

"**Girl just admit it you are excited about this mission don't deny it"**

Sakura decided to ignore her again and she did't notice she arrived at her destination until she saw a certain red haired charming young man talking to a lazy young chunin with a pineapple hair like.

The two boys notice the jade eye kunoichi and turn to her direction.

oh sakura how's it going? Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

I came to pick up ga-I mean kazekage-sama. She said correcting herself thinking she was making an offense by calling him by his real name the red hair man couldn't help but feel slightly angry by hearing that and speak.

You can call me gaara no need to use any other name haruno-san. He noticed the slight blush that sakura had on her face but she recovered quickly and smiled.

Well then call me sakura gaara-kun. He felt a strong feeling in his chest and felt the blush making an appearance in his cheek but quickly hide it.

Well so it's true that gaara is going to stay at sakura's house well I bet gaara is tired why don't you take him to your house sakura. Shikamaru smirk slightly. Sakura felt the urge to punch him in the face but he ran away before she could even do something she decided to do it later and took gaara to her home.

*****later**********

So that's all you need to know about konoha. Sakura said while they were arriving at her home (she was explaining about konoha and the best places there)

I would like to pay a visit to the hot springs temari and kankuro told me they were relaxing.

Maybe you should, why don't we go tomorrow naruto is going to comeback from a mission that day I'm sure he will be happy to see you again.

Sure…

Well this is my home is not that big but I like it what about you?

I found it very comfortable so where im going to sleep?

Oh right! Hehehe Im sorry but tsunade –sama told me just an hour ago you were going to stay here but don't worry you can sleep on my bed I will sleep on the couch tomorrow we can make tsunade-sama buy you a bed.

Its okay don't worry I will stay on the couch tonight you stay on the bed.

No really you stay in the bed I don't mind.

Gaara didn't know why but felt the urge to tease her.

Then why don't we sleep together in your bed…don't worry I don't bite. He felt himself chuckle a bit when he saw her blushing scarlet red.

"**Heck yeah! Let's show him we can play his game!"**

"_Heck yeah!"_

Sakura got closer to him she tiptoe so she could reach his ear and whispered.

Why not? It could be interesting but maybe I could bite I don't know? Hmmm… she saw gaara blush she couldn't help but laughed and be amazed at the same time. gaara calmed himself down and told sakura that he was going to take a shower sakura nodded and started to make some tea.

Sakura ws making the tea when she trip and spill all the hot water in her she shouted not so loud but enogh for a certain naked handsome man who was taking a shower. Gaara got worried by the shout and didn't really think about it he turned off the shower grabbed a towel and put it around his waist and run downstairs on to found a semi nude sakura who was trying to ease down the feeling of the hot water that was burning her skin by pressing a napkin with cold water between her breasts ( by the way she is waering a bra not her special ninja underwear) gaara who was soaking wet blushed at the sight and slip because of the water dripping from him and landed on sakura who was also blushing.

AH! He heard her moan, she moan why the hell did she just moan. Gaara kept thinking to himself until he notice that his hand found a way to slip under her bra and grab her soft breast he had his other hand grabing one of her hand and had a knee between her legs. He felt his little friend from down there trying to pop out of the towel he didn't knew what to do with this new feeling he wanted to make her his at that very moment but he couldn't anything.

Sakura didn't knew what to do her mind went blank by the moment he grab her breast she wanted….more of him the two of them looked at each other for awhile blushing until gaara started to lean in she didn't make the effort to stop him she made her free hand make her way to his hair gaara press her breast again to hear her moan which she did and was About To kiss her when…..

SAKUUUUUUUUUUUUURAAAAA! It's me Ino I came here to… oh my gosh! What are you doing? Ino looked at her friend only to see….

Chapter 1 end!

Hope you like it guys please tell me what you think please! So leave a review so I can continue the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

That mission change my life

Chapter 2

Last time:

_Sakura didn't knew what to do her mind went blank by the moment he grab her breast she wanted….more of him the two of them looked at each other for awhile blushing until gaara started to lean in she didn't make the effort to stop him she made her free hand make her way to his hair gaara press her breast again to hear her moan which she did and was About To kiss her when….._

_SAKUUUUUUUUUUUUURAAAAA! It's me Ino I came here to… oh my gosh! What are you doing? Ino looked at her friend only to see…_

Sakura what the heck are you doing on the floor semi nude and water all around you? Ino said looking at her friend like if she was the strangest thing in the whole world.

Uh w-what? Ah oh! Ino hahaha sorry I droped hot tea over me and was trying to ease the pain with cold water but you came here screaming like the pig you are and slipped with the water. Sakura said as if nothing had happened giving her friend a big smile.

What did you said? You big forehead!

So what do you want? sakura got herself up from the floor buttoning her shirt.

Oh yeah right! There's a surprise for you.

There's a surprise me?

Ino just smirked at her, well get ready and let's go!

Ino I can't go didn't you heard? The kazekage from Suna came to Knonoha and he is staying here.

The kazekage?

Yep!

Ino couldn't say a thing and only stay there looking something like this 0.o .

When you say the kazekage you mean GAARA the kazekage?

Umm! Earth to Ino is there any other kazekage? It's just one! Uh? Ino what is it? Are you okay!

You…you! DAMN YOU SAKURA HOW CAN YOU GET A HOTTY LIVING IN YOUR HOUSE!

E-e-excuse me?

You do know that gaara is considered on of the hottest ninjas right?

I didn't..-

It's not fair! . Ino was about to jump at sakura to attack her but something rather someone poofed infront of sakura hugging her protectively while his other hand grabbed Ino's foot.

Are you sure you both are friends?

Sakura blushed by the sudden contact.

G-gaara? I thought you were in the shower.

I was but then I heard some noise down here and thought that someone dangerous enter or something.

Gaara turn to look at Ino and let her go but still had a tight grip around sakura's waist.

W-well sorry for that hehehhe but I came here to invite big forehead for some shopping Ino said while sweat dropping.

Oh! I see but I don't know Ino I mean gaara is tired from the trip and he is a guest at my hou-

Let's go..

Uh?

I'm not tired at all and I need some new clothes don't you think? Sakura

Sakura didn't know why she felt really excited when gaara mentioned her name she felt her heart pounding real fast and the hand that was around her waist didn't help either she was fighting the blush that wanted to pop out from her cheeks but she couldn't cause Ino was there she was sure Ino was going to bother her about this.

Then it's decided see you two in 1 hour at the main market and sakura don't forget there's a surprise for you!

Yeah yeah I won't forget aboput it see ya! Sakura said while Ino ran away from the scene there was an awkward silence between the two of them but sakura broke it first .

W-w-w-well I think I will go change.

She couldn't move she felt the tight grip from his hand on her waist and turn to look at him.

G-gaara? She blushes noticing how he was dressed he was fully dressed with some pants and his shirt but the shirt was totally unbuttoned and also his pants you could see his boxer.

I'm sorry about earlier.

Gaara said while blushing too.

Hey um how did you get upstairs without making Ino alert?

Well…

_Flashback_

_Gaara's pov._

_I was on top of sakura about to kiss her when some weird looking girl came shouting I quickly hide under her kitchen table that had tablecloth that reached the floor enough for me to hide. Then I heard sakura and Ino talk about sakura's surprise and used the opportunity to go upstairs and change quickly into my clothes._

Normal pov.

And that's all…

Um well can you please let go of me so we can go with Ino?

Sakura said smiling and gaara feeling embarrassed apologized quickly and let go of her quickly after sakura went upstairs and finished what she had to do they went to the main market.

They arrived where Ino said and they saw her there waiting after that they spend the afternoon shopping laughing (onl sakura and Ino gaara just chuckled bit) sakura asked Ino about the surprised and Ino answered that sakura won the contest of the best flower arrangement that was held by Ino's shop.

Sakura won some tickets for the hot springs not to far from konoha and it seems she could take 3 of her friends she told Ino if she wanted to go but Ino denied. After that Ino went back home and also gaara and sakur did.

So shall we go to the hot springs tomorrow?

Yeah why not I wanted to go since I arrived here.

Great tomorrow naruto will come back from his mission and I heard that someone that is a friend from him is also coming lets invite them.

Sounds nice.

Sakura smiled and then bid her goodnight to gaara she finally gave up and gave her couch to gaara, gaara laid there thinking about the incident and he felt a something down from his pants wanting to pop out.

Sakura….why can't I stop thinking about you and…why are you driving me crazy just by one sound.

Gaara slip his hand under his pant making his from come out he started to stroke it gently he couldn't stop himself.

Ah..! aaah! S-a-sakura..M-m-more!

He started to stroked himself faster and he felt himself Cuming. Before he realeased his seed he put a napking over the tip of his member so that way he didn't dirty something with his cum. He couldn't stop himself thinking about sakura was the one that did that to her he felt sleepy and finally he felled asleep.

Next day********************************************************

*yawns*…I'm sleepy why isn't that idiot here yet! We have to go to the hot springs today.

Don't worry I know that he will arrive soon sakura.

Don't be on his side gaara bad things could happened.

Oh yeah? Ike what?.

Sakura got near him and didn't mind him for wraping his hands around her waist puling her closer to him and she whispered in his ear.

You could lose something important for you.. .you know?

Yeah? Then let's make a dea if I win you wil have to take a bath in the same hot spring as me and do everything I said while you are naked. Gaara smirked by her reaction she was blushing and he loved it!

Sakura didn't gave up and answered back.

Then that's the same destiny for you if naruto arrives in 3 minutes you win deal?

Deal? They both smirked at eachother and separated from the embraced sakura began counting.

3…2…o-

SAKURAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Looks like I won eh? _Sakura…._sakura felt herself blush when she heard gaara whispering in her ear saying her name knowing he was seducing her.

I-I- know she saw naruto running up to them and said:

Gaara! Its been such a long time since we llast saw each other how have you been!

Hey naruto I'm fine I going to stay in in Konoha for two weeks and during that period I'm leaving in her house.

WHAT! You better don't do anything funny on her!

Naruto! He is my guest and a friend too obviously he won't make anything on me.

Gaara & sakura's mind:"_only if he knew what happened yesterday"_

So naruto I won a contest for a hot spring want to come?

Oh sure! Oh and I have a surprise for you sakura I think he will also go to the hotsprings!

Surprise?

You have grown…._sa-ku-ra_

Sakura felt her eyes widen by that voice she grip gaara hand without noticing.

Sasuke…..

Uchiha!... gaara glared at sasuke not knowing why really but grip sakura's hand back sakura was in shock but recover quickly she saw gaara glaring at sasuke and saw sasuke glaring back at him she stepped between them.

W-well let's celebrate sasuke return and go to the hot springs shall we?

And so they did.

Chapter 2 end!

So what does gaara is planning to do with sakura? Will sakura ignore the strange feeling she has for gaara and go with sasuke? Why is sasuke back?

Discover it in next chapter hope you like it please review: D


	3. Chapter 3

That mission change my life

Last time

_So naruto I won a contest for a hot spring want to come?_

_Oh sure! Oh and I have a surprise for you sakura I think he will also go to the hot springs!_

_Surprise?_

_You have grown….__sa-ku-ra_

_Sakura felt her eyes widen by that voice she grip gaara hand without noticing._

_Sasuke….._

_Uchiha!... gaara glared at sasuke not knowing why really but grip sakura's hand back sakura was in shock but recover quickly she saw gaara glaring at sasuke and saw sasuke glaring back at him she stepped between them._

_W-well let's celebrate sasuke return and go to the hot springs shall we?_

_************later*************_

But you know sakura-chan sasuke really freaked me out when he told me that he killed orochimaru and that he wanted to come back to the village.

Naruto said while they were making their way to the hot springs he was explaining how he met sasuke on the way back from his mission and what sasuke said. Gaara was walking next to sakura constantly sending glares at sasuke who was sending the glares back and was walking at the other side of sakura close to her almost touching her hand obviously gaara didn't like that and grab sakura's hand pulling her close to her. Even though gaara didn't know why he was getting angry each time sasuke tried to grab sakura's hand.

Umm gaara? Something's wrong? Sakura said a little bit confused by the behavior of the red head.

Nothing's wrong don't worry.

Hn how stupid to have this raccoon wannabe with us. Sasuke said grabbing sakura's hand pulling sakura away from gaara pulling her right into his well exposed chest.

Uh? But what th-?

Sakura's head was lift off by a hand so she could look into the eyes off the black haired man.

Sakura I hope we can share a room in the hotel so that way I could make up from the mistakes I have made.

Naruto and gaara were raging with fury and sakura just stayed there eith a confused look but she wasn't blushing or anything she just smiled and kicked sasuke with her knee.

Ara! Sorry sasuke it was just a reflex that I have and sory but im most turn your offer down cause my mission is to stay with gaara at so please don't bother me with that ok?

Naruto and sasuke were like 0.o while sasuke was holding his lower parts which were hit with a knee just now. Gaara looked please and smirk at sasuke when sakura was far enough gaara told sasuke:

Ha guess like duck butt received a little punishment.

Sasuke glared at gaara.

With that they finally arrived at the hot springs.

While on the way to the hot springs gaara noticed that sasuke was trying to flirt with sakura but thanks that naruto was always annoying him that he couldn't really get the chance sakura just seemed confused by his behavior but gaara could smell something fishy about sasuke and he was going to found out after he had his little fun with sakura that was obligated to make the punishment o their little bet.

After they got their room sasuke with naruto and sakura with gaara they decided to take a bath, but before that sakura and gaara had a little chat.

_Sa-ku-ra_… I hope you ddint forgot our little bet. Gaara said whispering into sakura ear.

Sakura blushed and tried to get away from gaar's hand but unfortunately the wall was trapping her.

B-ebbet? Wich bet? Sakura said while her inner self butted in.

"**Come on girl you know you want to be under him"**

"_wha-? What are you talking about?"_

"**You know what Im talking about you want him to do the same he did to you the first day!"**

"_That was an accident he didn't mean to-"_

"**Oh! But you did like it "**

_**Sakura… how are you going to make me wait.**_Gaara said while his sand was no traveling inside her hot springs robe or yukata( sorry I don't really know how they called it) .

Ga-gaara wait ah! Sakura was losing her mind when she felt his hand grabbing her inner thigh and his sand traveling up to her breasts. Gosh he was fast! .

Gaara stared at sakura eyes pleading her if he could do it he was losing his mind. But when he was about to throw her to the futon sasuke knock on the door.

Are you guy's ready we don't have all day.

The quickly separated from each other and blushed but before sakura got out of the room gaara grab her and he whisper to her.

Don't get too closed to the uchiha I don't really trust him be careful.

With that said sakura looked even more confused but let the though go and went to enjoy her bath. But casually she was being observed by a pair of eyes reading every move she made.

Soon… you will give me what I want sakura.

End of third chapter.

Sorry I took too long on making this one but I was busy with final examas but her it is finally done hope you like it and please REVIEW :D thanks for reading!


End file.
